Jack the Ripper
by Athena mou
Summary: Myka had her 'night in' all planned, Sanctuary on TV, couch all to herself and Twizzlers. Life was good indeed! Just as she has settled in she hears steps in the hall...


**Jack the Ripper**

**Rating:** PG-13  
><strong>Spoiler: <strong>season 2, set during the happy days after Vendetta, but before Buried & Reset  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> If I did own the rights to these lovely ladies they would have a lot more fun – trust me.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Myka had her 'night in' all planned, Sanctuary on TV, couch all to herself and Twizzlers. Life was good indeed! Just as she has settled in she hears steps in the hall...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Myka could not believe her luck. She had the entire living room to herself. That just never happened. Ever. She toyed with the remote control, delighted that she did not have to fight anyone for it. She fluffed the cushion a bit before she stretched out on the couch to watch one of her favorite shows.

She had just made it through the first commercial when she heard footsteps in the hall. She closed her eyes and prayed that whoever it was would just continue upstairs. No such luck.

"Oh hello Myka, I was just thinking about you." HG said cheerfully and smiled at her.

"Helena. Hi."

Helena walked over to her and gently grasped Myka's shoulder. "Move over please."

"Helena!" Myka protested. "There are plenty of other places to sit.

"I know, but the chairs are not as comfortable as the sofa."

Myka grudgingly started to sit up and HG slipped down in the seat. To Myka's surprise HG pulled her down again.

"Here, put your head in my lap. It's almost as good as the cushion," HG offered.

Against better judgment Myka put her head in HG's lap. Her thigh was warm and surprisingly soft under her cheek. Helena was wrong. This was much, much better than the cushion. Myka jumped when she felt Helena's hand caressing her hair.

"Relax darling," Helena said softly. "So what are you watching?"

"Sanctuary."

"Never heard of it. Is it any good?"

"I think so. Actually you might really like it," Myka suddenly realized.

"How so?"

Myka rolled over so she could look up at HG. "The main character, Helen Magnus is about your age, real age I mean."

That peaked HG's interest. "Sounds intriguing. Go on."

"She's a doctor and also a brilliant scientist."

"Even better," HG said and smiled at her. She played with Myka's hair while looking intently at her. It looked like she was about to say something when the show resumed. Myka rolled over and was again completely absorbed in the show, chewing on a Twizzler.

In the beginning, Myka found Helena's touch very distracting, but as the soft hand kept caressing her hair and finally settled on her waist Myka found that she really enjoyed the closeness.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

HG could not help but wonder if the character of Helen Magnus had been based to some degree on her own past. There were quite a few similarities. The whole vampire blood idea was of course absurd, but the people and places felt very familiar. She was quite enjoying herself up until the moment when Helen's former fiancé's identity was revealed. She stiffened and leaned forward, almost pushing Myka off the couch.

"Helena, what's wrong?" Myka asked concerned.

"He's Jack the Ripper?" she asked, obviously disturbed.

"Yes," Myka said a bit confused.

HG closed her eyes for a moment, forcing the images out of her head. "I was there you know," she whispered.

"What?" she said and paused the show

"Whitechapel. In the fall of 1888. That's when it all started. I was living in London when those murders took place. The city was going mad because of him," she said sadly. "Some of those poor women were close to my age too."

Myka sat up. "Oh Helena, I had no idea. I guess I should've realized you might have lived through it."

"It's all right. How could you've known? And it's fiction anyway," HG said and smiled at her. "So does this mean that they actually caught him?"

Myka shook her head. "It's believed to be a huge cover-up. No one knows for sure who he was."

HG nodded and patted Myka's hand. "I'm sorry, love. I interrupted your show. Come on, let's finish it." She granted Myka one of those rare radiant smiles that did funny things to Myka's stomach. "Come back here. I rather enjoyed having you cuddled up next to me."

Myka blushed as she resumed her previous position. She had accepted a while ago that she had absolutely no power against HG when the woman smiled at her. She sighed as she felt the soft caress again.

"That's nice," she mumbled.

Myka put her hand under her chin, curling her fingers around HG's thigh. She felt HG jump as her fingertips grazed the inside of her thigh. Myka smirked. _Gotcha_! Two can play this game.

After a while HG's hand settled on Myka's lower back. She absentmindedly rubbed gentle, comforting circles on Myka's back, not realizing that her ministrations were actually pulling at Myka's shirt. She froze for a second when her hand made contact with soft warm skin. She looked down at Myka who was still watching the show.

"Please don't stop," Myka whispered.

HG grinned and ran her hand up Myka's back. "It does feel good, doesn't it?" she murmured huskily.

"Mmm, hmm," Myka said and sighed.

HG caressed Myka's waist. She chuckled when Myka jumped, and tightened her grip on her thigh, realizing that she must have touched a ticklish spot. Myka rolled over on her back and HG's hand came to rest on her stomach.

"Helena, what do you want from me?" Myka asked softly.

HG raised an eyebrow. "I thought that was pretty clear."

Myka smiled and cupped her cheek. "You are so beautiful."

"Thank you darling. So are you."

"So just out of curiosity, back in London, you were… I mean you have," Myka started to ask. A bit embarrassed about asking, she struggled with her words. HG's hand, inching higher and higher on her stomach was not helping her situation either.

"Yes darling, I had female lovers."

"You did. Okay. Good," Myka said a little strained, and then gasped as HG gently cupped her breast and rolled the nipple into an aching peak. "Oh God!"

Myka closed her eyes and just enjoyed the caress. A door closing somewhere in the house broke the mood and made her realize that they were in a very public place. She grabbed HG's hand through her shirt and stilled her movement.

"As wonderful as this is Helena, I don't think we should be doing it here. Someone could walk in on us."

HG nodded. "You are of course right."

Myka sat up and they looked at each other for a long moment as if sizing each other up. Then HG pulled her close and kissed her. Myka put her arms around HG's neck and tasted HG's lips over and over until she felt the amazingly soft touch of Helena's tongue on her lip. She opened her mouth and their tongues touched. Myka shivered. Finally HG pulled back and smiled at her.

"Come darling, let's go upstairs."

Sanctuary forgotten, Myka took the offered hand and silently followed HG.

THE END


End file.
